Aquarius vs Shirahoshi
Aquarius vs Shirahoshi is a What-If? Death Battle featuring Aquarius from Fairy Tail and Shirahoshi from One Piece. Description One Piece vs Fairy Tail! Which mermaid will win this Death Battle? Interlude Wiz: "The mermaid, a sea-dwelling creature that has the head and upper body of a female human and the tail of a fish. It's no surprise that they can be found in manga and anime." Boomstick: "Like Aquarius, the Water Bearer." Wiz: "And Shirahoshi, the mermaid princess of the Ryugu Kingdom." Boomstick: "He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick." Wiz: "And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle!." Aquarius Wiz: In the celestial plains, lives one of the most formidable celestial spirits of all time: Boomstick: Aquarius, the mermaid bitch... uh water bearer. Aquarius: Ch! Lucy: Eh? What was that 'ch' for? Wiz: Yeah…she can sometime be a bit of a b*tch. Boomstick: Hey! I do the swear words here. Wiz: Despite Aquarius being immortal, we will strip her from her immortality so the odds are fair between her and Shirahoshi. Boomstick: Aquarius has an urn which can channel water and contain water. This little jug has nolimits to the amount of water. And this water woman has some magic behind her jug. Wiz: Aquarius can summon a barrage of bubbles at opponents, these bubbles deal much damage in groups rather than itself. Although these bubbles can be reflected and it can be disadvantageous for Aquarius Boomstick: Aquarius can summon water pillars that can soak, push and deal damage to opponents and sometimes can send them flying. A very good move that you can use in the game. (Cues Boomstick playing that game online where he is constantly summoning Aquarius and pushing the computer Natsu away from him) Wiz: As a celestial spirit, Aquarius can levitate in the air. Her tail allows her to be a proficient swimmer. Her urn can also manipulate surrounding water and it does her bidding. Boomstick: Little Miss Waterwaves can get arrogant and moody. And it usually powers her strength, the downside is that she can 'accidentally' harm her opponents. Lucy: YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE. Aquarius: well…what if did, I’ll be away next week, so don’t call me. I have a boyfriend which YOU don’t have. Wiz: not only her anger can influence her power but her affection for Scorpio. Aquarius is deeply infatuated by him and sometimes is willing to leave the battlefield, just for the sake of him or because she doesn’t feel like it. Boomstick: she’s a splitting image of my ex-wife. Lucy: I open thee, gate of the water-bearer, AQUARIUS! Aquarius poses when summoned* (Death Battle Doors close and open for Shirahoshi's bio) Shirahoshi Wiz: Sixteen years ago, Shirahoshi was merely a baby. But despite this, she was larger than her mother and older brothers. While her mother was away preaching to her people, her brothers would look after her at the palace. Bommstick: And when was four years old, she was seen comforting her exhausted mother and attending her classes when Otohime was teaching about the surface world. Wiz: When Shirahoshi was six years old, an uproar had occurred when a World Noble named Mjosgard arrived to the island in a wrecked ship. Otohime quickly dashed off to where the ship was docked. The four children of the royal family soon followed her to the scene. Boomstick: And Shirahoshi saw her mother being threatened by the noble she was protecting, she cried and unknowingly called forth Sea Kings, stunning all those present and making the noble pass out from extreme shock. Wiz: She, however, was completely oblivious to the Sea Kings. When Otohime decided to accompany the noble to the surface, Shirahoshi and her brothers looked worried. For one week, she waited in the palace while her father Neptune tried to cheer her up. Intermission Death Battle Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Water' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:One Piece vs Fairy Tail themed Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:Quangoi Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years